Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
One of the goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual FETs. To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are used in sub 32 nm transistor nodes. FinFETs not only improve areal density, but also improve gate control of the channel.
In some cases, FinFETs have been constructed using a replacement gate process. During such process, the FinFET is initially provided with polysilicon gates, which are better able to withstand the more severe processing conditions of the immediately subsequent processing operations. Thereafter, in later stages of processing when processing conditions are less severe, the polysilicon gates are removed from the FinFET structures and replaced with permanent metal gates.
In recent years, attempts have been made to improve the performance or manipulate the characteristics of FinFETs with a stressor. Several methods of forming these stressors for FinFETs have been proposed or used in fabrication.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.